À Procura de Olhos Esmeralda
by nightofdrunkeness
Summary: yaoi, possível lemon, 3x4. Quatre está se sentindo só após a guerra ter acabado e cada piloto ter seguido seu próprio caminho. Então uma aposta o motiva a procurar por um par de velhos e conhecidos olhos esmeralda.
1. A aposta

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing nem nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem.

**Summary: **yaoi, possível lemon, 3x4. Quatre está se sentindo só após a guerra ter acabado e cada piloto ter seguido seu próprio caminho. Então uma aposta o motiva a procurar por um par de velhos e conhecidos olhos esmeralda.

**À Procura de Olhos Esmeralda**

_**Capítulo 1: A aposta**_

Os olhos azuis estavam sem ânimo novamente. Já fazia um tempo que ele estava assim. E sabia porquê: era a falta dele. Sem dúvidas era isso.

Há um ano a guerra acabou e a terra e as colônias viviam em paz. Cada piloto tocou sua vida para frente e alguns mantinham contato: ele com Duo, Duo com Heero e Duo com Wufei. Era até interessante perceber que, mesmo tendo sido ele, o piloto 4, quem uniu os cinco pilotos, agora era Duo, o piloto 2, que fazia o papel de liga. Mas a pessoa mais importante não estava conectada com nenhum deles. Não mais.

Assim que a guerra acabou, Trowa desapareceu. Quatre já havia procurado nos circos, mas não conseguiu resultados. Questionava-se se não era porque foram apenas soldados seus que procuraram. Talvez se ele, um piloto Gundam, tivesse feito o trabalho, Trowa já estaria em contato com eles novamente. Mas como ele poderia simplesmente largar a empresa Winner e sair à procura de alguém? Quer dizer, no último ano a empresa se tornou a mais importante do mundo. Quatre não poderia largá-la nas mãos de qualquer um.

Deitou a cabeça na mesa à sua frente e dormiu por cima dos documentos que estava lendo. Estava exausto. Há três dias não dormia porque começara a ter pesadelos onde via claramente Trowa morrer.

Dormiu durante apenas quatro horas e acordou suando. O mesmo pesadelo.

"Será que ele está com problemas?" – pensou o loiro enquanto arrumava os papéis espalhados pela mesa e se levantava para ir à cozinha. Passara a trabalhar em casa depois que descobrira que amava Trowa. Passava horas incontáveis pensando no par de olhos esmeralda e depois começava a trabalhar, até que voltasse a pensar no piloto 3. Não conseguia manter horários no escritório e decidiu que, quando começasse a pensar em Trowa, iria se deitar. E estava dando tudo certo, até os pesadelos começarem a surgir!

Pegou um copo e o encheu de água. Enquanto sorvia o líquido, o telefone tocou.

-Alô? - disse o loiro ao atender.

-Q! Como vai? - disse uma voz familiar do outro lado da linha.

-Olá, Duo. Estou bem, obrigado. E você? - disse com um sorriso no rosto: Quatre era o único que estava na terra; sentia falta dos amigos.

Duo estava morando com Heero em L1. Ambos trabalhavam em segurança eletrônica e estavam bem de vida. Em compensação não tinham lá muito tempo livre.

-Certeza que está bem, loiro? Você anda meio pra baixo ultimamente. – disse preocupado.

-Ah, Duo, só você. Eu estou com o mesmo problema: falta de verde.

-Quatre Raberba Winner, pela enésima vez: cria vergonha na cara e vai correr atrás da sua vida! Pára de viver por essa empresa!

-Mas Duo...

-Sem "mas", Quatre! Você tem que viver!

-Duo, a empresa é muito importante e...

-E nada! Q, eu sou seu amigo e estou lhe dizendo: pare de se preocupar com besteiras! Essa empresa já se sustenta por si só. Não tem problema se você pegar umas férias.

-Duo, eu não posso!

-Q, vamos fazer uma aposta? - perguntou mudando de tática.

-Aposta? - perguntou desconfiado. Sabia que o trançado era capaz de muita coisa.

-Sim, uma aposta. Que tal: você tira umas férias por 2 meses e faz o que quiser nesse tempo, menos trabalhar. Eu sugiro que você procure o Trowa. Se você encontrá-lo ou se você perder essa insônia, de 3 em 3 meses você vai tirar uma férias de no mínimo 1 mês. Já se isso não acontecer... bem...

-Então eu continuo trabalhando o quanto quiser e desisto de vez de encontrar o Trowa.

-Não precisava ser tão radical.

-Eu aceito com esses termos, Duo.

-Ok, ok... então fechado?

-Sim, fechado.

-Certo, loiro. Nossa aposta começa a partir de amanhã. Se eu fosse você, correria pra começar a arrumar as malas.

-Sei, Duo.

-Vê se nas férias passa por aqui. Eu e o Heero ficaremos felizes em recebê-lo.

-Vou ver, espero que sim.

-Ok. Até a próxima, loiro.

-Até. – e desligou o telefone.

Respirou fundo e terminou de beber a água que estava no copo.

Tinha que deixar todos os papéis prontos para não ter nada pendente no dia seguinte. Aqueles seriam um longo fim de tarde e uma longa noite...

**-**_Fim do capítulo 1_**-**

_**Continua...**_


	2. A viagem

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing nem seus personagens me pertencem.

**Summary: **yaoi, possível lemon, 3x4. Quatre está se sentindo só após a guerra ter acabado e cada piloto ter seguido seu próprio caminho. Então uma aposta o motiva a procurar por um par de velhos e conhecidos olhos esmeralda.

**Vocabulário: **talvez seja desnecessário colocar isso, porque os leitores assíduos de Gundam Wing já sabem, mas para aqueles que estão começando agora e não têm nenhuma noção de japonês aí vai: "_baka_" significa "_idiota_". Heero, ao menos nas fics do Fanfiction, costuma chamar o Duo dessa forma.

**À Procura de** **Olhos** **Esmeralda**

_**Capítulo 2: A viagem**_

Quatre passara a noite em claro organizando os documentos da empresa. No manhã seguinte dormiu até o meio-dia e assim que acordou começou a preparar a viagem para L1, que estava marcada para o dia seguinte.

Ligou para Duo avisando-o.

-Ei, loiro, você só deveria nos visitar após ter encontrado o franjudo. – disse sorrindo.

-Duo, quem disse que eu vou encontrá-lo?

-Ora, que é isso, loiro! Olha, é melhor você ir logo mudando esse humor, porque o franjudo vai acabar duvidando de que você é você mesmo. Cadê aquele velho e otimista Quatre que vivia nos motivando a continuar com todas as forças, hein?

-Duo, vem logo! – veio a voz distante de Heero.

-Peraí, ô desesperado! – respondeu Duo.

-Duo, estou te atrapalhando em alguma coisa? - perguntou Quatre preocupado e corando um pouco.

-Que nada, Q. É só o desesperado do HEERO! – gritou o nome deste que agarrou-o pela cintura e tomou o telefone de suas mãos.

-Desculpe, Quatre, mas sim, você nos atrapalhou BEM NO MEIO de _alguma coisa_. Até mais tarde. – disse Heero e desligou o telefone.

Quatre estava completamente vermelho.

Imaginando o que os dois faziam começou a se ver sob Trowa, que entrava e saía dele rápida e vigorosamente.

Sabia que era apenas uma fantasia sua, mas sentiu as calças ficarem apertadas e abriu o zíper, dando espaço para sua ereção. Retirou a calça e a cueca e sentou-se no sofá da sala onde estava. Passou a se masturbar com a imagem de Trowa penetrando-o e acabou por gozar.

-Droga... isso está se tornando muito freqüente. – disse com a voz ofegante e a cabeça jogada para trás.

Após alguns minutos levantou-se para arrumar tudo e tomar um banho. Dava graças a Deus que conseguira convencer suas irmãs a deixarem-no morar num apartamento de tamanho normal e principalmente SEM empregado algum.

Checou o horário da viagem, as roupas que estava levando, cada acessório que provavelmente seria necessário, a roupa que usaria na viagem, o que estava deixando na geladeira...

No fim do dia havia checado cada possível canto do apartamento e estava sem nada pra fazer, a não ser esperar. Isso acabou por fazê-lo pensar no piloto três.

Deitou-se na cama e forçou-se a dormir. Não queria continuar se remoendo com as lembranças do outro. Era muito melhor fechar os olhos e esperar pelo dia seguinte.

Não conseguira dormir o suficiente. No meio da madrugada acordou coberto de suor. Novamente o pesadelo não o deixara dormir. Cada vez que adormecia a imagem de Trowa morrendo vinha à sua mente.

- Será que ele está com problemas... ? – acabou por falar o que estava pensando.

Levantou-se e foi tomar um bom banho. Vestiu-se para sair, checou cada canto do apartamento mais uma vez e chamou um táxi, que não demorou muito.

Ao chegar ao aeroporto seu celular tocou. Era Duo.

-Q, me desculpa por ontem, o Heero foi grosseiro e...

-Não se preocupe, Duo. A culpa foi minha por ter interrompido vocês num momento que era apenas dos dois.

-Mas, Q, você não sabia! A culpa não foi sua!

-Tudo bem, Duo. Não se preocupe.

-Ah... – soltou um suspiro aliviado. Sabia que o loiro andava sensível emocionalmente desde que descobrira que amava Trowa.

-Ei, Duo, já estou no aeroporto. Devo chegar aí amanhã lá pelo horário do almoço.

-Certo, então vamos te pegar para almoçar! – disse animado.

-Ótimo. – disse finalmente sorrindo. Estava raro ver o loiro sorrir ultimamente. Duo tinha quase certeza de que seu amigo estava precisando tomar algum remédio para depressão.

-Ei, Q, quem vai tomar conta da Winner enquanto você estiver fora? - perguntou curioso. Sabia que o loiro era incapaz de deixar a empresa a Deus dará.

-Minha irmã.

-Qual delas, gênio? - perguntou imaginando todas as irmãs que aquele árabe tinha.

-A que está trabalhando como minha secretária ultimamente. – explicou.

-Af!

-Ela é boa, Duo. Sabe muito sobre negócios e só é um pouco preguiçosa. Ela ainda me ajudou várias vezes com decisões e problemas na empresa.

-Loiro, a empresa é sua, você é que sabe. – disse pondo um fim no assunto. – Q, o que você planeja fazer nas férias?

-Hum... não sei... talvez ficar lendo algum livro ou tocando meu violino... não sei.

-Credo, loiro! Esquece. Eu vou te levar a alguns locais bem legais aqui. Pode esperar pra ver!

-Certo, Duo. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Duo era realmente um grande amigo.

-Ok, loirinho. Tô te esperando.

-Já estou a caminho.

-Até mais, Q.

-Até. – desligou o celular.

Sentou-se no banco e esperou lendo até seu vôo ser anunciado e ter de embarcar. Mal sabia o que lhe aguardava quando chegasse a L1 e saísse com seus amigos.

Chegou a L1 e foi calorosamente recebido por Duo e amigavelmente por Heero. Mesmo após a guerra e as missões terem acabado o ex-soldado perfeito continuava frio. Não tanto, mas nada fenomenal.

Saíram para almoçar em um restaurante francês e Quatre até riu bastante, esquecendo-se por algum tempo das obrigações e do pesadelo que o perseguia.

-Q, Heero, amanhã nós vamos ao circo! Temos que ser rápidos, pois ele já vai sair dentro de uma semana.

-Duo, será que é uma boa idéia? - disse Heero olhando de Quatre para o amante.

-Ah, se for por mim não se importem. Já está mesmo na hora de eu me divertir. E não deve ser tão ruim assim se eu for ao circo, certo? - disse o loiro com um sorriso triste no rosto.

-Certíssimo, Q! Você tem que superar esse momento! – disse dando um abraço no amigo e voltando a se sentar na cadeira. – Eu já até comprei os ingressos!

-Desde quando? - perguntou Heero com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Desde que o Q me disse que viria pra cá. – respondeu dando a língua para o amante.

Heero apenas revirou os olhos. Será que algum dia aquele trançado iria finalmente crescer?

Pagaram a conta e foram para a casa dos dois pilotos, onde Quatre ficou por livre e espontânea pressão.

-Q, se você não ficar hospedado aqui em casa eu nunca mais falo com você! Onde já se viu? Um amigo chega de viagem e eu o exilo num hotel? Na-na-ni-na-não! Ou você dorme com a gente ou a nossa amizade acaba por aqui mesmo!

-Duo, eu acho que você está exagerando... – disse Heero, mas não obteve sucesso algum.

-Duo... – pediu Quatre. Mas o trançado apenas virou a cabeça para o lado.

-Deixa de ser criança, idiota! – disse o japonês dando um tapa atrás da cabeça de Duo. O piloto dois preferia quando o amante chamava-o de "baka", e não de "idiota". De certa forma era menos agressivo.

-É assim que você trata quem você ama? - perguntou o americano indignado.

-Vocês dois, pelo amor de Deus, parem com isso! Se o problema é eu dormir ou não aqui, pois problema resolvido: eu durmo!

-YESSSSS! – gritou abraçando Heero, que revirou os olhos e retribuiu o abraço.

Quatre se acomodou num dos cômodos da casa e foi dormir, assim como os outros dois.

O dia seguinte seria exaustivo.

**-**_Fim do capítulo 2_**- **

_**Continua... **_


	3. Prelúdio de um doloroso reencontro

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing nem seus personagens me pertencem.

**Summary: **yaoi, possível lemon, 3x4. Quatre está se sentindo só após a guerra ter acabado e cada piloto ter seguido seu próprio caminho. Então uma aposta o motiva a procurar por um par de velhos e conhecidos olhos esmeralda.

**À Procura de Olhos Esmeralda**

_**Capítulo 3: Prelúdio de um doloroso reencontro**_

Quatre acordara várias vezes durante a noite com o mesmo pesadelo. Acabara por desistir de continuar dormindo. Foi à cozinha e tomou um copo de água antes de voltar ao quarto e começar a ler outro livro. Só parou quando Duo se levantou e começou a preparar o café da manhã com a ajuda de Heero.

-Bom dia, Q! – disse o trançado alegremente.

-Bom dia, Quatre. – disse Heero logo a seguir.

-Bom dia, Duo. Bom dia, Heero. – disse bocejando. Seus olhos estavam com fundas olheiras. Duo aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

-Loiro, você tem que melhorar. – disse dando um beijo na testa do amigo. – Por isso... – pôs um tom alegre em sua voz e continuou. - ... você tem que tomar leite! Pra crescer forte e saudável!

-Duo... eu não sou criança. – disse o loiro, mas sua fala não abalou a agitação do trançado, se é que este o ouviu. Heero apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, pôs seu chá numa xícara, sentou-se à mesa e acompanhou o desenrolar daquela estória.

-Você tem que tomar tudo, Q. – disse entregando um copo cheio de leite ao amigo.

-Mas, Duo...

-Tudo bem, eu dou o leite pra você. Abre a boquinha, Q. – disse pegando o copo da mão do amigo que recusava veemente enquanto tentava desviar do americano.

-Duo, pára. Eu consigo tomar sozinho! – disse. Mas foi em vão, já que o americano conseguiu pegá-lo e agora entornava o copo de leite na sua boca. –Humm...! – tentava se soltar e dava leves tapas no braço do outro. Não estava conseguindo respirar.

-Duo, eu acho que você deveria dar tempo pro Quatre respirar. – disse Heero com uma sobrancelha erguida vendo aquela cena. Tinha até pena do loiro.

-Humm...! – tentou mais uma vez._ Precisava _respirar! Desistiu de sensibilizar o americano e finalmente parou de engolir o leite para poder respirar. O leite começou a escorrer por seu pescoço e alcançou sua roupa.

-Ahh! – Duo deu um pequeno grito e parou o que estava fazendo.

-Eu te avisei. – disse o japonês dando um gole em seu chá. O americano deu a língua pro amante e tentou ajudar o loiro.

-Q, desculpa, eu não pensei que te sujaria... mas deixa eu te ajudar! – disse começando a puxar a blusa de Quatre para cima, no intento de tirá-la.

-Duo, não precisa, deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso! – disse puxando rapidamente sua blusa para baixo e correndo para o banheiro antes que o outro fizesse mais alguma besteira.

-Heero, o Q acabou corando. Ele é tão fofo... você também deveria corar de vez em quando, sabia? - disse pegando uma maçã e sentando-se ao lado de Heero. Este apenas revirou os olhos e ignorou o comentário.

-Duo, eu sei que você está querendo ajudar o nosso amigo, mas será que você não está exagerando? - perguntou sabendo que Duo queria apenas desviar a atenção de Quatre.

-Não sei, Heero. Não sei. – disse respirando fundo. – Mas eu realmente quero ajudá-lo. – disse olhando para a porta da cozinha por onde o loiro saíra.

-Ainda não entendo como você pode ser tão maduro e agir de uma forma tão infantil. – disse acariciando o rosto do outro.

-Ah, Hee-chan. O que eu posso fazer? É o meu jeito de seguir vivendo. – referiu-se ao seu passado, às podres ruas de L2, ao orfanato incendiado, à guerra.

-Duo, no fim eu ainda acho que você é que continua sendo um soldado com medo de soltar essa amarra, não eu. – disse olhando no fundo dos olhos do amante. Ambos sabiam o quanto Heero tinha mudado de verdade. Mesmo que não transparecesse, já que a personalidade do japonês era fria; ele havia deixado o passado para trás e passou a simplesmente viver a vida, sem pensar em viver como se estivesse cumprindo uma ordem ou no meio de uma batalha sem fim. Entretanto Duo continuava com sua carapaça, seu escudo; não para com Heero, mas os outros não costumavam conseguir ver seu lado escondido.

Ambos se fitaram durante longos segundos e depois continuaram a comer. Alguns minutos depois o loiro reapareceu na cozinha - dessa vez com os cabelos úmidos. Após algum tempo todos trocaram de roupa e se prepararam para sair.

Catherine nem conseguia acreditar! Finalmente, após um longo ano, voltava a se encontrar com Trowa! Quando este entrara, ela correu e o abraçou fortemente. Todos estavam se arrumando para alguma apresentação que, se ele estava certo, ocorreria à tarde. Ninguém estava com pressa, mas todos preocupados com a última apresentação, fato que Trowa só viera a descobrir quando sentou-se para conversar com sua amiga.

-Trowa, onde você estava durante esse tempo? – perguntou curiosa.

-Em nenhum lugar. Estou viajando desde o fim da guerra.

-Então por que você não vem para o circo? Nós estamos viajando para um lugar diferente todo o mês! – disse animada.

-Não. Seria fácil demais para me encontrarem.

-Trowa, você está fugindo de alguém? – perguntou com toda a sua animação sumindo e dando lugar à preocupação.

Trowa respirou fundo. Há pouco mais de um ano aquilo estava lhe sufocando. Doía cada vez que fechava os olhos. Olhou no fundo dos olhos da amiga. Talvez fosse melhor falar com Duo, Heero ou Wufei, mas se falasse com eles... não! Era melhor nem cogitar a possibilidade. Catherine era sua amiga. Talvez não tivesse o melhor conselho, mas guardaria seu segredo.

-Cathy, eu estou fugindo de mim mesmo. – respondeu fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

-Trowa? O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Cathy, eu preciso de alguém que ouça o que eu tenho para dizer. É uma história... no mínimo hilária. E comprida.

-Sou toda ouvidos.

-Certo. – respirou fundo e começou a contar sua história.

-Trowa... – interrompeu Catherine no meio da história com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Se você não quiser mais ouvir eu paro por aqui. – disse com a mesma neutralidade de sempre.

-Não. Por favor, não pare. Mas antes me responda uma coisa: você já contou isso para alguém? – perguntou bebendo um pouco de água.

-Não. Você é a primeira que está ouvindo a minha história.

Ambos se fitaram por alguns segundos e Trowa prosseguiu com a narrativa.

Ao terminar ele precisou tomar um copo de água. Mas apenas isso. Já sua amiga, tão abalada estava, fez com que ele lhe desse um comprimido para acalmá-la.

-Cathy, tudo bem? – sua voz continuava neutra e Catherine teve ganas de lhe dar um tapa.

-Trowa, como você consegue? Não vê que é de dar pena essa história?

-Isso é passado.

-Não, não é só passado! É a sua vida! E por causa dela você não consegue fazer o que seu coração implora!

-Cathy, entenda: se eu me deixar levar por esses sentimentos, farei com Quatre o mesmo que fiz com Gema.

-Mas Trowa, você o ama! E aquele garoto... ele estava te provocando! Não respeitou seus sentimentos! Por Deus, Trowa! Quatre é especial e você sabe disso! Você nunca seria capaz de machucá-lo!

Trowa olhou para sua amiga. Pegou outro comprimido e lhe deu.

-Tome, vai lhe acalmar.

-Mas eu já tomei um!

-Vai ser mais rápido com esse. Tome. – Catherine obedeceu e em menos de três minutos já estava dormindo. – É uma pena, Cathy. – disse para a menina adormecida. – Mas eu não confio mais em mim.

Uma hora depois a amiga de Trowa acordou e o encontrou tocando flauta.

-Você toca muito bem, Trowa. – disse com um sorriso suave no rosto.

-Você ainda não vai parar de tentar me fazer declarar o que sinto para o Quatre, não é verdade? – perguntou olhando para a amiga que, bem sabia, era teimosa.

Ela apenas sorriu.

-Trowa, mesmo não querendo voltar para o circo, será que você poderia ao menos participar uma última vez de um espetáculo conosco? – perguntou esperançosa.

-Cathy, eu não sei...

-Por favor, Trowa. Pelos velhos tempos.

Trowa a olhou por um longo tempo. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Talvez se divertir um pouco não fosse tão mau assim.

-Tudo bem, Cathy. Pelos velhos tempos.

A menina sorriu e saiu muito animada para arranjar uma roupa para Trowa. O espetáculo começaria dentro de duas horas. Ainda tinha que falar com os outros sobre a apresentação de ex-piloto Gundam.

Saíram de casa direto para o espetáculo. Duo queria pegar o melhor lugar e por isso fez com que todos saíssem faltando duas horas para este começar.

Duo tinha certeza de que seu amigo sairia mais feliz daquele circo.

**-**_Fim do capítulo 3_**-**

_**Continua...**_


	4. Se eu fosse um anjo

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing nem seus personagens me pertencem.

**Summary: **yaoi, possível lemon, 3x4. Quatre está se sentindo só após a guerra ter acabado e cada piloto ter seguido seu próprio caminho. Então uma aposta o motiva a procurar por um par de velhos e conhecidos olhos esmeralda.

**N.a.: **Eu não faço a menor idéia do nome do circo do qual a Catherine faz parte e tão pouco de quem é o circo, então... por favor, não se assustem se o nome for TOTALMENTE diferente.

**À Procura de Olhos Esmeralda**

_**Capítulo 4: Se eu fosse um anjo...**_

Conversando com os componentes do grupo, Trowa descobriu que aquele era um festival de circo que só acabaria na próxima semana, mas que aquela era a última participação do grupo do circo de Catherine naquela colônia. Estavam voltando para a terra. Quando chegassem, descansariam por duas semanas e voltariam a fazer o _tour_ pelo espaço.

Estava tudo combinado: ele entraria no final do espetáculo e andaria na corda bamba. Logo após iria contracenar no trapézio com dois dos componentes do grupo e eles estariam com uma pessoa sorteada na platéia para participar no trapézio.

Utilizaria a mesma máscara de meia face com um sorriso apenas para a corda bamba.

Estava tudo pronto. Agora era só esperar o show começar e chegar a sua vez.

Chegaram e foram procurar os melhores lugares. Duo insistiu que fosse o mais perto possível e todos foram sem contrariar o americano, que parecia estar indo pela primeira vez ao circo.

Compraram muita pipoca e dois litros de refrigerante para cada um.

-Se vocês não quiserem, eu quero! - disse Duo sorrindo e já na metade de sua pipoca.

-Duo, o show ainda nem começou! – disse Quatre com os olhos arregalados. Esquecera o quanto o amigo comia.

-Não adianta, Quatre. A única solução é comprar logo mil toneladas de pipoca e colocá-lo para comer até explodir.

-Credo, Heero! Você não precisa exagerar! Eu não consigo comer tanto assim, tá?

-Eu duvido... – disse Quatre entrando na brincadeira.

-Até você, Q? – perguntou indignado e os outros dois sorriram.

As luzes internas começaram diminuir e Duo quase gritou de felicidade.

-Vai começar! – seus olhos brilhavam.

-Senhoras e senhores... – veio a voz masculina nas caixas de som enquanto vários focos de luz multicoloridos percorriam o palco e a platéia. - ... com vocês, a última apresentação dessa maravilhosa companhia que veio nos acompanhando durante todo este Mês do Teatro... – as luzes começaram a se fundir no palco até que apenas uma luz branca restasse. - ... com vocês, a companhia ENDLESS DREAMS!

O foco de luz branca se dirigiu para uma grande cortina de onde começaram a sair vários artistas. E o foco foi se dividindo, deixando uma luz para cada malabarista, equilibrista, palhaço... Uma explosão de cores e risos, magias e encantos.

Duas horas se passaram assim, até que todos se retiram e sobrou apenas uma menina de cabelos cacheados que foi rapidamente reconhecida pelos pilotos: era Catherine. Com a luz que batia exatamente nela, não havia como a menina enxergar ninguém, mas todos podiam vê-la. Essa é uma das mágicas do palco.

A menina sentou-se num trapézio e, com um microfone em mãos, começou a falar:

-Senhoras e senhores... – o foco mudava lentamente de cor fazendo os olhos dela brilharem. - ... é com lástima que anuncio a aproximação do fim de nosso espetáculo. Gostaríamos de dizer que foi um imenso prazer para todos nós fazermos nossa apresentação aqui nesta maravilhosa colônia. – ela parou por um tempo e houve uma chuva de palmas. Mas logo retornou a falar. – E, para fecharmos, gostaríamos sortear um voluntário. – os olhos de muitos brilharam e começou um alvoroço.

Um senhor entrou e logo surgiu um foco de luz para seguí-lo. Ele parou exatamente no meio do palco com uma grande roda onde haviam vários e vários números. Catherine voltou a falar e o senhor pôs a roda para girar.

-Nessa roda estão todos os números de seus ingressos. O número sorteado, por favor, vá com seu ingresso até a saída e lá continuaremos. Quem não quiser, pode retornar e sortearemos novamente.

Catherine olhou para baixo e viu que a roda estava parando. O senhor olhou para ela e o microfone foi largado, caindo exatamente nas mãos do homem. O foco de Catherine sumiu, assim como ela, e sobrou apenas o homem.

O círculo de luz foi aumentando até abranger todo o palco e a platéia.

A roda parou e o ambiente ficou tenso.

-O número sorteado é... – Duo segurou forte as mãos de Heero e mordeu o lábio inferior. - ...823! – houveram muitos "ahh...". Mas, no meio de tudo aquilo, Quatre olhou estarrecido para seu próprio bilhete.

-O que você está esperando, Q? Vai lá! – disse Duo enquanto o foco voltava a se centrar no senhor, que se retirou vagarosamente, assim como o loiro.

Assim que o senhor se retirou, sua luz se dividiu em duas e começaram a vasculhar o palco, até que pararam em Catherine e, para a surpresa dos dois pilotos presentes, em Trowa.

Duo e Heero se entreolharam sem palavras e voltaram a prestar atenção no ex-piloto 3.

Trowa andava com uma grande vara pela corda bamba enquanto facas eram lançadas em sua direção. Por pouco não o acertavam e, do trapézio, Catherine rezava para Trowa não perder o ritmo.

Quatre chegou à saída e aceitou ser o voluntário. Logo lhe disseram o que tinha de fazer e o loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça. Recebeu a roupa que teria de vestir e preparou-se.

Trowa chegou do outro lado e uma última faca foi lançada, acertando o alvo que havia do outro lado. Todos os alvos distribuídos paralelos à corda bamba possuíam uma faca em seu centro.

As pessoas olhavam incrédulas e logo veio uma salva de palmas. A luz foi se enfraquecendo e o cenário foi remontado: agora havia apenas uma grande rede de proteção abaixo dos vários trapézios que foram surgindo.

Trowa se posicionou em um dos trapézios que formariam um triângulo, assim como os outros dois componentes do circo. Três focos de luz surgiram tornando possível visualizar apenas os três trapezistas.

E o coração de Quatre falhou uma batida. Como aquilo era possível? Sentiu as mãos começarem a suar e o ar ficar pesado. Mordeu o lábio inferior e forçou-se a focar no que deveria fazer. Podia jurar que o simples fato de ter que focar em algo agora era quase impossível.

Trowa estava sem sua máscara e vestido com roupas brancas e leves. Não estavam coladas e tão pouco folgadas, afinal, se estivessem, poderiam atrapalhar suas manobras. Mesmo essas já complicavam um pouco.

Os outros dois estavam vestidos de preto e suas roupas eram, como de costume, coladas.

Os três começaram a "andar" em círculos. E logo veio a voz de Catherine.

-Era uma vez, há muito, muito tempo atrás... – as luzes mudavam de cor gradativamente, seguindo os três trapezistas. - ... um anjo que foi aprisionado por dois demônios... – as luzes ficaram escuras e foram sumindo, até tudo ficar escuro. Os trapezistas, por segurança, pararam. - ... e esse anjo, dia e noite, esperava ser resgatado... – pétalas brancas começaram a ser jogadas no meio do palco e uma luz fraca começou a surgir, iluminando um trapézio central, até então desconhecido. Lá estava Quatre sentado com uma túnica branca, cercado por pétalas que caiam e iluminado por uma luz que ia clareando.

Trowa sentiu-se perder o controle e por pouco não caiu. Tentou se recompor e repassar mentalmente cada passo que teria que fazer. Agora, eles se tornavam cada vez mais difíceis, mas tinha de fazê-los.

Catherine continuava:

-... mas os dois demônios não deixavam ninguém se aproximar. – Dois focos apareceram e começaram a seguir os dois rapazes de preto que faziam "zig-zag" ao redor de Quatre. – Até que, um belo dia, surgiu um forte e corajoso cavaleiro... – uma luz branca iluminou Trowa, que estava em pé no trapézio. Seu olhar ficou preso no de Quatre. - ... que resolveu enfrentar os demônios. – Trowa começou a contracenar com os outros dois rapazes, nunca se aproximando do centro. – Mas eles eram fortes, e o nosso cavaleiro estava tendo dificuldade para enfrentá-los...- as pétalas não deixavam de cair e a luz de Quatre clareou até ficar branca, assim como a de Trowa. A dos outros rapazes era vermelha. - ... mesmo assim não desistiu. Continuava tentando e tentando. Sabia que um dia eles teriam que desistir. – Trowa continuava tentando se aproximar do centro, mas sem sucesso. Cada trapézio que ele ia ocupar, era tomado primeiro por um dos rapazes.

-Heero, será que eles vão se reconciliar agora? – perguntou Duo emocionado.

-Não sei, Duo. Realmente não sei. Também estou paralisado com a situação. – disse segurando a mão trêmula de Duo e voltando a prestar atenção na encenação que acontecia um pouco acima de suas cabeças, mas ainda assim com uma bela vista.

-Entretanto, após noites e dias de tentativas vãs... – as luzes escureceram e clarearam seguindo a narração. - ... um dos demônios cansou da situação e resolveu matar o cavaleiro.

-Não! – vieram alguns gritos infantis da platéia. E a peça continuou.

-O demônio foi atacar o nobre cavaleiro, e esse se desviava dos golpes o quanto podia. – um dos rapazes passou a perseguir Trowa, sem nunca alcançá-lo. – Mas chegou uma hora, onde o encontro foi inevitável. – Trowa e o rapaz acabaram no mesmo trapézio, cada um se equilibrando em uma das cordas. – E, ao se encontrarem, passaram a lutar por suas vidas... – moviam-se de forma a girar o trapézio e, às vezes, Trowa se apoiava pelas pernas, ficando de cabeça para baixo e logo voltando a contracenar com o rapaz. - ... até que, após muitas tentativas, o cavaleiro finalmente venceu! – Trowa, ao se apoiar no trapézio pelos joelhos, puxou o rapaz pelas mãos consigo e, após esse ficar rente ao chão, soltou-o.

As luzes se apagaram e, antes que o rapaz chegasse à rede de proteção, estava tudo completamente invisível. Saiu em menos de um minuto e as luzes voltaram, assim como o desenrolar da peça:

-O demônio que sobrou, não acreditando que seu parceiro fora derrotado, ficou com muito medo e fugiu, voltando para a escuridão. – o último rapaz foi se distanciando do centro até ser encoberto pela escuridão e desceu por uma fita que ia até o chão, sem que os outros vissem. – O anjo estava muito feliz, mas ele continuava em sua prisão e não sabia como sair de lá. Agora o cavaleiro só precisava resgatá-lo... – a luz branca não os deixava, e eles passaram a se fitar longamente. As pétalas caindo. - ... mas ele estava muito fraco e mal conseguia ficar em pé. – Trowa estava sentado no trapézio, com uma perna solta no ar e outra apoiada no mesmo trapézio. – Então o anjo, querendo agradecer-lhe, lhe deu forças e abriu o caminho... – Quatre sabia o que tinha de fazer: enquanto uma de suas mão segurava uma das cordas, a outra foi levada até a altura de seu coração, onde se fechou e, logo após, se estendeu enquanto se abria na direção de Trowa. Com o gesto, a luz branca de Quatre foi se aumentando em uma reta na direção de Trowa, sendo seguida com mais e mais pétalas brancas. - ... fazendo com que, assim, o cavaleiro voltasse a ter o ânimo que tinha quando foi resgatá-lo. – Trowa se levantou e foi em direção a Quatre, fazendo vários e vários movimentos que deixavam os espectadores boquiabertos.

Chegou ao trapézio onde Quatre estava e colocou um pé de cada lado do loirinho que estava sentado, enquanto se segurava nas cordas. Estendeu uma das mãos e Quatre a pegou. Quando isso aconteceu, a luz branca se dividiu em mais sete, cada uma com uma das cores do arco-íris. As pétalas que caiam passaram a ser também amarelas e vermelhas. O foco branco sendo circundado pelos outros sete, juntamente com as pétalas, davam um ar surreal.

Quatre se ergueu no trapézio com um pouco de dificuldade, mas Trowa o ajudava. O maior enlaçou sua cintura e Catherine voltou a falar:

-E, após ser salvo pelo cavaleiro, o anjo lhe agraciou com muitas bênçãos, além de protegê-lo. O cavaleiro, também seu fiel escudeiro, viveu muito feliz, assim como o anjo. E ambos nunca mais ficaram tristes ou solitários. E assim... – as luzes começaram a diminuir gradativamente, ao contrário das pétalas. - ... nunca mais esqueceram daquela maravilhosa lembrança.

-Vamos cair na rede de proteção, OK? – sussurrou Trowa no ouvido de Quatre assim que as luzes se apagaram por completo.

-Sim. – abraçou o outro e ambos caíram. Saíram dali rapidamente, Quatre guiado pelo maior.

-Que as lembranças de momentos felizes fiquem no fundo de seus corações para sempre! – finalizou Catherine e um forte vento passou a soprar as pétalas para todo o canto da platéia, assim com luzes multicoloridas voltaram a aparecer e iluminar tanto palco como platéia. A rede de proteção já havia sumido e apenas os trapézios restavam.

Todos os artistas estavam ali, inclusive o voluntário. Eles se curvaram agradecendo o público e se retiraram sendo seguidos por uma luz branca. Cada um que saía tinha o nome pronunciado juntamente com o papel desempenhado e recebia uma salva de palmas. Todos os atores saíram e o vento foi diminuindo aos poucos.

-Esperamos que todos tenham apreciado o nosso espetáculo! Obrigado por terem vindo e voltem sempre! – veio a voz masculina novamente e a iluminação do início voltou. O vento cessou e todos começaram a se retirar.

-Trowa... – Quatre olhava no fundo dos olhos do amigo. -... por onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

O maior lhe olhava. Ele estava tão belo com aquela túnica. Parecia, definitivamente, um anjo. Mas... não podia fica perto daquele anjo, ou acabaria lhe machucando.

-Por aí. – foi a resposta que deu. Via os olhos límpidos começarem a se encher de água. Como aquilo doía! Ver um anjo chorando era a pior imagem que existia!

-Eu estive lhe procurando todo esse tempo... – disse indo abraçar o amigo, mas esse o repeliu, o que foi um choque. – Trowa?

-Não chegue perto de mim. – disse no mesmo tom neutro e viu a dor espelhada nos olhos de seu anjo. Mas, se esse se aproximasse, tinha certeza de que acabaria fazendo alguma besteira.

-Então é isso, não é? – falou começando a chorar. – É por isso que eu não conseguia lhe encontrar... é porque você não quer ficar perto de mim, não é? – falou olhando para o outro que não conseguia dizer nada. Trowa até abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la; não tinha palavras para se expressar. – Quer dizer que só se eu fosse um anjo que você olharia para mim, não é? – elevou o tom de voz, quase gritando, e saiu correndo.

Se apenas ele fosse um anjo... talvez o trapezista olhasse para si. Então por quê? Então por que tinha de ter esse sentimento tão forte o consumindo? Porque não podia se transformar, abrir suas asas e voar para aquele a quem amava?

Corria desesperadamente e passou na frente de todas as pessoas que saiam do circo. Algumas ainda lhe cumprimentavam, mas ele não queria saber. Passava reto. E não percebeu que era seguido.

Trowa corria logo atrás de Quatre. Não queria fazer o seu anjo chorar. Muito pelo contrário, era por isso que se mantinha distante desse. Então por que tinha saído tudo errado? Por que tivera que encontrá-lo? E por que ele parecia tão abatido?

Corria. E simplesmente corria. Corria não apenas por correr, mas também para alcançar seu anjo e a resposta para as suas perguntas.

Viu que Quatre entrou em um parque com vegetação muito densa e o seguiu, finalmente alcançando-o.

-Ei, espera! – disse segurando-o pelo braço. Não se lembrava de que o piloto 4 corria tanto.

-Trowa? – perguntou incrédulo. Jurava que tinha corrido sozinho.

-Quatre, você entendeu errado... – respirou fundo. Tanto para acalmar sua respiração como para pensar em um jeito de contar aquilo para Quatre. - ... escute, por favor. Eu... eu tenho medo de fazê-lo sofrer se estiver por perto. É por isso que estou longe de todos vocês. Compreende? Não é porque eu não gosto de você, Quatre. É exatamente porque eu gosto incontrolavelmente de você. – disse soltando o braço do loiro e olhando no fundo dos olhos desse.

-Trowa... você só vai me fazer sofrer se estiver longe de mim... por que eu amo você. – disse abraçando o maior que se assustou e, após alguns segundos de choque, retribuiu o abraço.

-Quatre... desde...? – ia perguntar, mas o loiro o interrompeu.

-Desde um pouco antes do fim da guerra, Trowa. Eu realmente amo você. E continuo sem entender porquê você sumiu. – olhava para o maior ainda chorando.

-Quatre, se eu ficar por perto, vou acabar lhe machucando.

-De forma alguma, Trowa! – disse abraçando o outro mais forte ainda. – O que o faz pensar assim?

-Quatre... eu amo você. É por isso. Porque cada vez que eu amei, a pessoa acabou machucada. Você entende?

-Não, não entendo. Porque, se nós dois nos amamos, não tem nada que possa nos separar. Eu não sei como você pode pensar assim! – não conseguia parar de chorar ou de abraçar o moreno à sua frente, que também lhe abraçava.

-Quatre, eu tenho certeza disso.

-Então prove! – desafiou furioso.

Trowa respirou fundo.

-Quatre, então eu vou lhe contar a minha história. Mas saiba que é triste.

-Não tem problema. Mas eu não vou lhe deixar escapar. Não de novo e após saber que você também me ama!

Trowa sorriu de forma ambígua: tanto triste como feliz. Triste por ter de contar algo penoso a um anjo e ser sentenciado a fazê-lo sofrer, como feliz por poder estar ao seu lado.

Trowa apartou o abraço e se sentou recostado a uma árvore. Chamou Quatre e fez este se sentar entre suas pernas, abraçando-o por trás.

Quatre foi se acalmando e parou de chorar.

-Tudo bem, Quatre. Vou lhe contar a minha história...

**-**_Fim do capítulo 4_**-**

_**Continua...**_


	5. A história de Trowa

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing nem seus personagens me pertencem. Entretanto esta fic sim.

**Summary: **yaoi, possível lemon, 3x4. Quatre está se sentindo só após a guerra ter acabado e cada piloto ter seguido seu próprio caminho. Então uma aposta o motiva a procurar por um par de velhos e conhecidos olhos esmeralda.

**N.a.: **DARK-LEMON! E não faço idéia do passado de Trowa. A única coisa que sei é que ele viu o assassinato de Trowa e ficou com o nome deste, que era o dono da empresa onde trabalhava. E nem disso eu tenho certeza!

**À Procura de Olhos Esmeralda**

_**Capítulo 5: A história de Trowa**_

Ele ainda não tinha nome. Ele ainda não tinha emprego. Ele nunca teve pai. Ele nunca conheceu a mãe.

Até então tinha três irmãos, quase todos de pais e mães diferentes, e todos sem nome. Ele era o do meio, tinha seis anos, quase sete.

-Ei, por que a gente não cria nomes pra gente? – perguntou o mais velho, então com oito anos. – Seria até um bom presente pra você, né? – respondeu com a cabeça uma afirmativa. – Então o seu nome vai ser o primeiro a ser escolhido! Vocês concordam? – perguntou para os gêmeos que já haviam feito seis anos. Esses responderam afirmativamente.

Houve um silêncio e todos começaram a pensar. Então um dos gêmeos falou:

-Molenga! – tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas os outros não.

-Por que "Molenga"? – perguntou o outro gêmeo.

-Porque ele se vira todo e faz aquelas coisas que parecem de circo.

Os quatro se entreolharam.

-Que tal Esmeralda? – perguntou o mais velho.

-Por que "Esmeralda"? – perguntou o outro gêmeo.

-Porque eu ouvi que esmeralda é o nome de uma pedra verde. E os olhos dele são verdes!

Todos se entreolharam por um tempo.

-Esmeralda... não é nome de menina? – perguntou um dos gêmeos.

-É. – ele disse.

-Esmeraldo! – disse o outro gêmeo e todos concordaram.

-Ótimo. – disse o mais velho aprovando. – A partir de hoje você é Esmeraldo!

Esmeraldo sorriu. Agora tinha um nome.

-Agora é a vez dos gêmeos. – disse o mais velho.

E assim foi até todos terem um nome. Um dos gêmeos agora era Fogo, por causa dos cabelos vermelhos e o outro era Sangue, também por causa de mesma cor. O mais velho era agora Capitão, porque era o que costumava tomar as decisões finais.

Após todos terem um nome, foram dormir. Cada um se ajeitando como podia no meio daquele bando de lixo.

No dia seguinte deram parabéns a Esmeraldo e foram trabalhar, como sempre.

Fogo e Sangue pediam esmolas. Esmeraldo e Capitão roubavam o que conseguiam.

No fim do dia se encontravam no Aterro Sanitário, juntavam o que tinham conseguido e sobreviviam.

Assim se passaram alguns meses antes de aparecer um garoto loiro, que estava muito fraco e a quem deram abrigo.

Esse garoto era Leônidas e tinha 15 anos.

Leônidas dissera que seus pais haviam sido assassinados e ele fugira. Assim acabara parando ali, na "casa" dos garotos.

Leônidas, ao contrário dos mais novos, era forte, com os músculos definidos. Falava quase tanto quanto corria e era o que conseguia mais dinheiro e comida. De vez em quando um guarda o perseguia, mas ninguém conseguia alcançá-lo.

Rapidamente todos se tornaram seus amigos e o tempo foi passando. E com o passar deste foi se tornando cada vez mais visível que o mais velho, agora Leônidas, tinha mais apego com Esmeraldo do que com os outros e ele passou a ser seu protegido.

Três anos se passaram desde a chegada do mais novo membro. Esta agora tinha 18 anos e "trabalhava" com Esmeraldo que, agora, corria quase tanto quanto o mais velho. Eles eram os mais rápidos da família.

Começara então a se tornar comum Esmeraldo e Leônidas voltarem muito tarde. Nos primeiros meses o mais velho apenas passeava com o menor e os dois arrecadavam mais dinheiro.

Entretanto veio uma noite especial. Esmeraldo estava completando 10 anos.

A família comemorou o aniversário com abraços e recordações preciosas. Quando todos foram deitar, o mais velho chamou o aniversariante e os dois saíram.

-Esmeraldo, eu gosto muito de você. E você sabe disso, não é? – perguntou colocando a mão no ombro do menor, que apenas respondeu um "sim" com a cabeça. – Então você tem que me prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém o que vou fazer hoje, OK? – o mais novo franziu o cenho. – É algo especial. – disse sorrindo.

-Prometo. – disse por fim e os dois seguiram em frente.

Eles pararam na frente de um prédio velho. Esmeraldo estava aprendendo a ler, graças a Leônidas, e pronunciou "motel".

-O que é isso? – perguntou virando-se para o outro.

-Um lugar especial! – disse sorrindo. – Você realmente aprendeu a ler bem rápido. – pegou a mão do mais novo e entraram.

O recepcionista olhou bem para o menino de dez anos.

-Tem que pagar o dobro. – falou por fim apontando para o menor e fitando o mais velho, que retirou a carteira do bolso e deu o dinheiro.

Esmeraldo arregalou os olhos e perguntou para Leônidas:

-Onde conseguiu esse dinheiro?

-Guardei especialmente para hoje. – disse sorrindo. Pegou as chaves com o recepcionista e seguiram pelo corredor.

Aquele era um motel pequeno, sujo e barato. Mas Esmeraldo era protegido por Leônidas e este nunca deixara que o menor soubesse a respeito de motéis. Claro que o menor sabia sobre sexo, estupro, etc... mas nunca ouvira "motel".

-Pode entrar. – disse abrindo a porta do quarto para o menor.

-Nossa! – disse com os olhos brilhando. Achara lindo um quarto com uma janela, uma cortina imunda, uma cama de casal, um criado-mudo e um chuveiro, escondido por uma cortina de plástico. Afinal, morar no lixo era muito pior do que aquilo.

-É bonito, não é? – disse trancando a porta atrás de si e indo sentar-se na cama, que rangeu com o peso.

-Sim. Muito bonito. – falou e sentou-se ao lado do mais velho, que estava tirando seus tênis surrados, as meias furadas e a camisa amarrotada.

-Nós vamos dormir aqui hoje, Esmeraldo. – sorriu. O menor olhou desconfiado.

-Por quê?

-Porque hoje é seu aniversário! E eu vou lhe ensinar algo muito importante. Mas para o que você vai aprender, você tem que tirar a roupa. – Esmeraldo franziu o cenho desconfiado novamente.

-É sobre sexo? Se for, eu já aprendi. Capitão me ensinou sobre isso desde antes de você chegar.

Leônidas sorriu e colocou o menor no colo.

-Não. Não é sobre sexo. É sobre amor. – Esmeraldo continuou com o cenho franzido, mas não impediu que o maior começasse a tirar seus tênis e sua camisa, que também estavam em estado lamentável. – Vou te ensinar que, quando você ama alguém, você faz desse alguém sua posse. Seu e só seu. De mais ninguém. – Leônidas tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos quando terminara de tirar as roupas do menino e de falar a frase. Um brilho que Esmeraldo nunca tinha visto.

-Leônidas? – perguntou ao ser depositado no meio da cama e o mais velho ficar em cima de si. – O que você está fazendo?

-Ensinando sobre amor pra você. Já disse. – com isso colocou seus lábios contra os do menor que tentou afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

-Não! – pediu, mas isso apenas fez com que surgisse espaço para a língua do outro entrar faminta em sua boca.

-Você aprende rápido. Eu sei disso. – falou pegando sua blusa e prendendo as mãos do menor na cabeceira da cama. – Então só vou lhe dizer isso mais uma vez: se você ama alguém, você faz dessa pessoa sua posse. Algo seu. E apenas seu. De mais ninguém.

-É por isso que você está fazendo isso comigo?

-É. – disse começando a lamber o pescoço do menor.

-Mas se você me ama, você tem primeiro que saber se eu sinto o mesmo. Não é justo você me estuprar! – disse quase gritando.

-Mas eu não estou te estuprando! Eu estou fazendo amor com você! Estou fazendo você se tornar meu! – disse sem parar de beijar e lamber o corpo abaixo de si. Começava a brincar os mamilos.

-Não! Não! Pára! – lágrimas começavam a cair de seus olhos e ele já estava quase gritando.

-Shhh... – disse parando as carícias e dando um beijo na boca do menor. – Se você gritar, eu vou ter que calar a sua boca. Fica quieto e ser melhor e você vai se sentir bem! – disse com um beijo na bochecha do menor.

Desceu direto para o umbigo deste, fazendo uma poça de saliva.

-NÃO! PÁRA! – começou a gritar quando o outro pegara o seu pênis. – PÁRA!

-Fica quieto!

-NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO ISSO!

-MAS EU VOU TE FAZER MEU! HOJE! – disse com um soco no rosto do menor, fazendo sair sangue de seus lábios. Pegou um pano dentro do criado-mudo e amordaçou o menino. – Assim é bem melhor. – disse com um sorriso perante os olhos desesperados do pequeno e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Começou a lamber o membro do mais novo que se sentia revoltado e inseguro. Não era para Leônidas fazer aquilo consigo! E não era para o seu corpo estar respondendo àqueles toques repugnantes!

O maior voltou a abrir o criado-mudo. Pegou um pote e abriu-o. Despejou o líquido nos dedos e abriu as pernas de Esmeraldo.

-Escuta, pequeno: é melhor você relaxar. Depois de um tempo você vai se sentir bem. Só depende de você. – colocou o primeiro dedo no canal estreito e apertado, ao que o outro gemeu de dor e tentou se debater. – Shhh... estou sendo paciente com voe, amor. Não me faça ser bruto! – disse lambendo as lágrimas do menor e colocando e tirando o dedo de dentro de Esmeraldo.

Colocou o segundo e viu o pequeno arquear as costas e morder a mordaça.

Sorriu. Ele seria seu. Seu e de mais ninguém.

Esse pensamento fez com que suas calças parecessem muito apertadas. Então retirou os dedos do corpo do menor, que soltou um suspiro de alívio, e retirou as calças, jogando-as para longe.

Ao ver o membro do maior, ereto e latejante, Esmeraldo sentiu uma gigantesca onda de pavor e desespero assolar seu corpo. Começou a se mexer freneticamente na vã tentativa de se soltar ou de ao menos fazer o outro parar com aquilo.

Leônidas lhe deu outro soco no rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você me excita demais. Não dá mais pra esperar, amor. Você vai ser meu agora!

Com isso posicionou-se melhor entre as pernas do menor e se empurrou para dentro do corpo pequeno e que começara a sangrar com sua invasão brusca.

Esmeraldo não podia sequer gritar. Mas suas lágrimas caiam incontidas enquanto o outro brincava consigo, entrando e saindo, rasgando-lhe por dentro, preenchendo-o com dor, repugnância e desespero. Sentiu o outro gozar dentro de si e cair sobre seu corpo dolorido. Após alguns minutos Leônidas regulou a respiração e lhe deu outro beijo sorrindo.

-Mas você ainda não veio. – desceu a mão até o membro do menor e o masturbou até ele gozar, o que fez Esmeraldo sentir mais asco de si mesmo.

Sentiu o maior tirar a mordaça e soltar suas mãos. Logo em seguida veio um abraço deste. Mas o menor estava muito magoado. Desmaiou de cansaço e só acordou na manhã seguinte.

Sentia os braços fortes lhe segurando e a respiração compassada lhe agredir a nuca.

Não tinha tempo de chorar. Deveria sair dali o quanto antes.

Sorrateiramente soltou-se daqueles braços antes tão acolhedores. Vestiu suas roupas apressadamente e saiu correndo, mesmo contra as fortes dores que lhe subiam por ter sido violentado. Só parou quando chegou em casa. Os três estavam saindo para trabalhar, mas pararam assim que viram o rosto inchado do irmão e suas roupas completamente amassadas.

-Esmeraldo, o que aconteceu? – era Capitão. Os três apenas viam a agitação do outro. – E onde está o Leônidas? – perguntou desconfiado e viu um calafrio passar pelo corpo do outro ao ouvir o nome do mais velho.

-Eu estou indo embora. – disse fechando a pequena mochila-sacola verde.

-Não! - gritou Fogo e abraçou Sangue. Capitão não fazia nada; apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Espere. Você não vai nos dizer por quê? – perguntou capitão.

-Não posso. – respondeu. – É segredo.

Abraçou os dois menores e ia abraçar Capitão, mas este deu um passo para trás e disse "Espere". Tirou de seu pescoço um colar razoavelmente fino com um pingente em forma de teia-de-aranha, ambos de ouro, que recebera no orfanato. Era de sua mãe.

-Leve isto com você, Esmeraldo. "Para que nossos caminhos possam se entrelaçar mais uma vez, assim como os fios dessa teia". – disse que lera uma vez na carta de sua mãe que viera junto ao colar e o pingente.

Esmeraldo aceitou relutante. Deu um abraço em Capitão e saiu. Os outros também saíram, mas estes apenas para trabalhar.

O pequeno de olhos verdes vagou pelas ruas, o mais longe possível de sua família. Mas agora já sabia se virar; podia viver sozinho.

Poucos dias depois encontrou outra família: eram uma loira e um moreno gêmeos, um menininho de cinco anos e um loiro de oito anos. Os gêmeos eram os mais velhos e tinham treze.

Aquela família acolheu Esmeraldo e após um ano ele já era o mais novo membro. Nunca contara o seu passado, apenas que já tivera uma família.

Os gêmeos eram Laura e Luís. O menino mais novo era Juca e o loiro era Gema. E com o passar do tempo Esmeraldo descobriu-se apaixonado pelo loirinho.

Conteve-se bruscamente por um ano. Até aquela noite, quando fizera seu décimo segundo aniversário.

Ninguém sabia quando era o aniversário de Esmeraldo, então não houve comemoração. Ele foi o primeiro a voltar do trabalho. Viviam em um beco escuro e úmido, mas não reclamavam.

Pouco tempo depois chegou Gema. Este agora com dez anos, vivia se masturbando.

Gema não queria saber de nada. Apenas de sexo e não via a hora de prová-lo. E sabia bem como fazer isso. Esmeraldo, que gostava tanto de si, não seria capaz de resistir.

Começou a brincar com o outro garoto, atiçando-o, subestimando-o, até que, num ataque de raiva e necessidade, Esmeraldo acabou por tomá-lo. Mas Gema não queria mais aquilo, estava assustado.

Já era tarde, Esmeraldo estava descontrolado e acabou estuprando-o. Fez exatamente o que mais repugnava e com a pessoa que mais gostava. Quando acabou e viu o garoto um pouco mais novo que ele desacordado ao seu lado, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e pegou todo o pouco que tinha e saiu correndo. Queria voltar para a sua família, receber os conselhos de Capitão e os abraços incessantes dos gêmeos.

Correu até a sua casa e, próximo dessa, sentia um cheiro horrível. Quanto mais se aproximava, pior ficava o odor.

Entrou sem avisar e viu o que nunca mais conseguiu tirar da cabeça: Leônidas, em frente a três cabeças formando uma meia-lua, com três corpos jogados e se decompondo ao fundo, falava sem parar da noite em que o estuprara.

-Sabe, ele até que resistiu. Mas era tão lindo, com os olhos verdes cintilantes... não deu, sabe? Ele é tão gostoso... ah, se vocês soubessem. Mas se soubessem, teriam morrido antes, né? Porque ele é meu. E só meu. Hehehe... meu e apenas meu. Minha pedra preciosa. Vocês precisavam ver como os olhos brilhavam. Não foi dessa forma tosca como o de vocês brilhava, suplicando pela vida. Ele estava muito mais belo. Nem ao menos podia gritar, tentava se controlar, tentava parar a dor... e não sobreviver. Talvez ele até preferisse morrer, ao contrário de vocês, que só souberam gritar pra não morrer...

-Leônidas... – suas lágrimas haviam parado de escorrer. A cena à sua frente era tenebrosa, aquele odor fétido de cadáver em decomposição agredindo seu nariz, o maníaco à sua frente...

-Hahaha... Esmeraldo, eu sabia que você voltaria! Eu sabia que você voltaria para o seu dono. Eles disseram que te expulsaram e que você não ia mais voltar, mas eu, haha, eu sabia! E você voltou! E foi para mim, não foi? – levantou cambaleante e chutou a cabeça de Capitão por falta de equilíbrio. A cabeça, com o rosto já deformado, foi parar nos pés de Esmeraldo. – Vem cá, vem. Já faz um bom tempo, né? Você deve tá querendo mais. Deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso.

-Não se aproxime de mim, seu monstro! – berrou se afastando. Correu para fora daquele lugar e foi seguido por Leônidas, que caiu por cima de si. – Não! Pára! – sentia o desespero tomar pose de si novamente. Tudo de novo... não! Não podia deixar que acontecesse mais uma vez!

Tateou pelo lixo até sentir seu dedo ser espetado por algo. Pegou e trouxe para perto de si. Era uma faca velha, mas deveria servir para se proteger.

O mais velho não percebia nada. Apenas explorava o peito do mais novo com a língua, quando sentiu a faca perfurar sua mão e ser retirada imediatamente. Soltou um grito de dor.

-Você... o que pensa que está fazendo, moleque? – perguntou febril e gritando. Deu um soco em seu rosto e foi para cima deste.

-NÃO! PÁRA! POR FAVOR!

-CALA A BOCA! – investiu em um beijo repugnante e Esmeraldo, desesperado, libertou uma de suas mãos e cortou a garganta do mais velho. Sentiu o líquido viscoso escorrer e a cabeça pender no corpo sem vida. Tudo parou e o sangue continuou jorrando.

Olhou para si e viu apenas o vermelho escarlate impregnando suas roupas. Correu o mais rápido possível para um rio onde tomava banho, assim como os outros, quando morava ali. Limpou-se e tirou todo e qualquer vestígio de sangue de sua roupa. Parecia que havia lavado a roupa com as próprias lágrimas.

Aquele foi seu primeiro homicídio. Decidiu que, daquele momento em diante, não se chamaria Esmeraldo. Este morrera com toda a sua família. Retirou o colar do pescoço e o colocou em uma caixa pequena que achou no meio do lixo e guardou na mochila-sacola.

Após um tempo, foi contratado para trabalhar ilegalmente na empresa de um senhor chamado Trowa. Trabalhou na empresa durante alguns anos, durante os quais não tinha nome, até presenciar a morte do dono e tomar seu nome. Entrou na guerra dos Gundams e agora fugia do passado.

_Continua..._

**T&T**


	6. Reatando velhos laços

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing nem seus personagens me pertencem.

**Summary: **yaoi, possível lemon, 3x4. Quatre está se sentindo só após a guerra ter acabado e cada piloto ter seguido seu próprio caminho. Então uma aposta o motiva a procurar por um par de velhos e conhecidos olhos esmeralda.

À Procura de Olhos Esmeralda

_**Capítulo VI: Reatando velhos laços**_

Quatre estava em prantos ao fim da história de Trowa; não conseguira ficar como estava por muito tempo e logo se virou para abraçar o moreno, ficando por fim no colo deste.

-Quatre... – chamou acariciando os fios dourados que tanto lhe fizeram falta. Sentia o corpo do menor balançar com os soluços e tinha vontade de nunca ter cedido e contado seu passado.

-Como... Trowa? – perguntou ao tentar se controlar. Ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos verdes. – Trowa... por que você... nunca nos contou nada? E... eu... você nunca faria... nada para me machucar... não é...! ? – falava e voltava a ter controle sobre suas emoções.

-Quatre, eu posso conseguir me controlar agora, mas... eu realmente vou fazer você sofrer. Cedo ou tarde eu... – desviou os olhos daquelas orbes azuis. Sentia que o menor lhe acusava por ter estado longe e que ainda não compreendia todo seu receio de machucá-lo.

-Trowa! Eu te amo! E você me ama! – falou exasperado ao forçar o maior a olhá-lo assim que controlou o movimento de sua cabeça com as pequenas mãos. – Você ainda não percebeu? Em toda essa história, não houve um só momento em que você tenha machucado alguém que te AMAVA ao mesmo tempo em que você AMAVA essa pessoa; entendeu? Eu te AMO, Trowa! E você me AMA! Ao mesmo tempo, juntos! Não tem como nada dar errado; não tem nada que não possamos superar! – falou e encostou sua cabeça na testa do maior enquanto continuava a murmurar: "nós nos amamos; e nada pode superar isso!".

Trowa abraçou o menor com força e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço com o ombro do mesmo. Não parava de ouvir as palavras de Quatre, que agora movia incessantemente os lábios em seu ouvido.

-Quatre... – ouviu mais uma vez a sonoridade daquele nome para ele tão especial. Mesmo após tudo o que passara, tinha então vontade de tentar mais uma vez; uma vez pelo amor que sentia pelo menor; uma vez pelo amor que o menor sentia por ele. – Eu te amo.

Quatre parou de sussurrar no ouvido de Trowa e olhou-o no fundo dos olhos. Cerrou as orbes e juntou seus lábios para um suave beijo. Um beijo que marcava o início de um relacionamento há muito esperado.

Duo e Heero estavam há algum tempo procurando o loiro e o moreno. Estranho ambos terem sumido ao mesmo tempo; temiam que estivessem resolvendo as pendências da pior forma possível.

-Heero... – chamou pelo japonês e sentiu o mesmo apertar sua mão em uma carinhosa demonstração de apoio. No circo restavam apenas os componentes da turnê e aqueles dois.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Duo. Você sabe disso. O Quatre sempre foi capaz de unir as pessoas ao seu redor; ele é o único que pode trazer o Trowa de volta. E ele vai conseguir. Não se preocupe. – falou e puxou o americano para um abraço. Heero também estava preocupado com aquele casal "problemático", mas queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Afinal, se ele e Duo haviam conseguido superar as diferenças e se unir, como aqueles dois não conseguiriam?

Duo abraçou o amante com força e procurou se acalmar; não queria mais ver o amigo afundar em suas depressões por causa de um amor aparentemente não correspondido.

Heero, percebendo que o trançado não se acalmava de forma alguma, afastou-o um pouco e levantou seu rosto pelo queixo, logo começando um beijo inebriante, que rapidamente obrigou os dois a fecharem os olhos e se doarem cada vez mais àquele momento.

-Que meigo. – sussurrou Quatre para Trowa quando eles viram os dois parceiros se beijando de forma tão apaixonada. Estavam longe e voltavam de mãos dadas, mas definitivamente queriam ver aquela cena tão romântica.

Duo se sentia culpado por deixar de pensar no amigo, mas também se sentia mais apaixonado ainda pelo japonês com aquela demonstração de amor. Ao perderem o fôlego, separaram-se e abriram os olhos lentamente. Nesse meio tempo o mais novo casal já havia se aproximado e olhava para aqueles dois.

Os olhos de Duo começaram a aumentar quando finalmente vira os dois amigos abraçados de forma tão meiga enquanto olhavam amorosamente para si.

-Quatre! ? – não conseguia acreditar em seus próprios olhos e então quis a ajuda de Heero. Ao olhar para este, a única coisa que vira foi um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Então aquilo era real e o amigo havia finalmente saído daquela depressão que o perseguia desde que as guerras acabaram?

Duo sorriu e, soltando-se do abraço de Heero, correu para abraçar o loiro. Estava tão contente! Olhou para Trowa e também correu para lhe dar um abraço.

-Nunca mais faça isso! – disse antes de dar um pequeno soco no braço do maior; Duo e Heero já haviam chegado à conclusão de que o piloto 04 só podia estar fugindo de Quatre para que este ainda não o houvesse encontrado.

-Ok. – disse Trowa com um pequeno sorriso.

Heero também se aproximara dos amigos e logo o americano sentiu a curiosidade lhe bater à porta e começaram as perguntas.

-Duo. – chamou Heero. – Vamos. – disse e pegou a mão do americano. – Vocês vão querer passar o resto do dia juntos, não é?

-Sim. – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso exuberante.

-Então vamos deixar vocês a sós por um tempo. Nos encontramos amanhã, se for o caso. – continuou o japonês e se despediu dos amigos, assim como o americano, e foi para sua casa junto com o mesmo.

Quatre via aqueles dois sempre tão unidos e chegava a sentir ciúmes; no fundo o que realmente queria era estar com Trowa e viver o mesmo com ele: as carícias, as juras de amor, os pequenos carinhos, os beijos roubados enquanto ninguém olhava.

O loiro e o moreno se abraçaram mais uma vez e foram para um hotel. Mas no meio do caminho, com o rosto corado, Quatre pediu em um sussurro que fossem para algum lugar onde pudessem fazer amor; esperava por aquele momento há muito tempo e acreditava que não queria dormir aquela noite.

Trowa ficou um pouco receoso, pois ainda tinha medo de machucar seu anjo, mas acabara por aceitar. Desviaram seu caminho e foram para um motel.

Ao chegarem e se acomodarem em seu quarto, sentaram-se na beirada da cama. Ambos tinham vergonha de fazerem algo tão profundo tão rapidamente; mas havia tanto tempo que esperavam por aquele momento, pelo toque carinhoso em seus corpos...

Novamente Quatre fora o primeiro a começar: tudo tinha início com um beijo. Beijo este que o loiro deu no moreno ajoelhando-se na frente deste, com as pernas intercaladas e os braços ao redor do pescoço.

Trowa abraçou o menor pela cintura e sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca ficarem arrepiados com os dedos que se mexiam vagarosamente naquela parte. Deixou a língua do menor entrar em sua boca por entre os lábios; beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

Antes do beijo acabar, Trowa virou o loiro na cama, deitando-o e ficando por cima do mesmo. Separaram-se e o moreno passou a olhar o menor com receio.

-Vem... – pediu Quatre com um sorriso e deu um beijo na bochecha do maior.

Trowa deixou-se levar pelo próprio desejo e pelo de Quatre: começou a retirar a roupa do menor enquanto sentia o mesmo se arrepiar e soltar gemidos embaixo de si. Depois de deixar seu anjo sem nenhuma peça de roupa a lhe cobrir o belo corpo, retirou suas próprias vestes e concentrou-se apenas em fazer o loiro sentir o máximo de prazer.

Começou pelo pescoço alvo e desceu para o tórax, onde encontrou os mamilos já eretos. Sorriu e assoprou-os, antes de lambê-los e continuar descendo. Sentia que não poderia agüentar por muito mais tempo. Mesmo Quatre não se importava muito em fazer os deliciosos joguinhos naquele momento; o que mais queria era estar unido ao moreno.

Trowa não demorou a chegar ao membro de Quatre e começar a acariciá-lo com sua língua e seus lábios. O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás e não conseguiu conter os gemidos, cada vez mais altos, que insistiam em sair cada vez que sentia-se entrar na boca de Trowa.

Porém o moreno não continuou com essa carícia por tempo suficiente para que o menor chegasse ao clímax. Abriu a gaveta e retirou o lubrificante, passando-o em seus dedos e logo dirigindo-os ao meio das pernas o árabe.

Ouviu o menor soltar um gemido desconfortável de dor ao inserir o primeiro dedo e se exasperou um pouco. Mas foi por pouco tempo, já que Quatre logo lhe dissera que tudo estava bem e lhe pediu que continuasse.

Ambos precisavam daquilo desesperadamente; por isso não se demoravam tanto e tinham movimentos afoitos. Haviam esperado por mais de ano por aquele momento, só deles, onde provariam um ao outro que eram parte de um só e eram destinados para o outro.

Trowa logo inseriu o segundo dedo e voltou a acariciar o membro do loiro.

-Trowa... chega... .vem... por favor... – pediu puxando levemente os cabelos castanhos do maior, que, ouvindo o pedido do menor, pegou a camisinha, na mesma gaveta onde encontrara o lubrificante, e logo se preparou para penetrar o menor.

Entrou nele lentamente e sentiu delirante as paredes espremerem-no. Parou por um tempo após estar por completo no loiro e sorriu. Olhou para seu parceiro e viu o exuberante sorriso que o mesmo também tinha e não resistiu beijá-lo novamente.

Entre as carícias trocadas por suas línguas, começou a movimentar-se dentro de seu anjo e passou a acelerar os movimentos à medida que ambos os corpos clamavam por mais.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia mais controlar os seus gemidos nem mesmo seus pensamentos e suas emoções. Deixaram-se tragar por aquelas sensações por tanto esperadas e acabaram por chegar ao clímax quase juntos.

Deixaram seus corpos cederem à sensação inebriante e esperaram alguns segundos abraçados para suas respirações se acalmarem. Sorriram juntos mais uma vez e voltaram a se tocar, agora com não tanta timidez quanto da primeira vez.

Queriam, naquela única noite, compensar todo o tempo que perderam; todo o tempo que poderiam ter passado juntos demonstrando que se amavam.

Duo e Heero chegaram em casa após um percurso que parecera durar um século para o japonês; estava feliz por Quatre e por Trowa; o americano também estava, mas daí a falar o tempo todo SÓ sobre aquilo...

-Duo, por favor... eu já entendi; também estou feliz por eles e o Quatre não vai mais ficar depressivo daquele jeito. Então, pare de falar nisso, tudo bem?

-Mas Heero...

-Chega. Eu vou dormir. – disse antes de respirar fundo e ir para o quarto, fechando a porta do mesmo ao entrar.

Duo olhou ao seu redor. Precisava falar com alguém. E como num lampejo viu o telefone. Discou o número tão bem gravado em sua mente e esperou que uma pessoa sonolenta atendesse do outro lado da linha.

-Ei, Wu-man! Você não vai acreditar! – disse entusiasmado mesmo sabendo que o amigo já estaria dormindo por causa da diferença de horário entre as colônias.

-Duo? – de certa forma o chinês já desconfiava quem estaria lhe ligando.

-Isso mesmo! E com algo muito importante para te contar: o Quatre e o Trowa se reencontraram finalmente e começaram a namorar! É tão lindo! Os dois são perfeitos juntos e... – Wufei, do outro lado, apenas revirou os olhos; já sabia porquê o americano estavam lhe ligando: certamente irritara o japonês com a história repetida mil vezes e precisava falar com alguém durante infinitas horas. Respirou fundo. Já sabia que o trançado lhe contaria todos os detalhes infinitas vezes por, ao menos, uma hora.

A noite seria longa...

_**Fim.**_

**N.a.: **espero que tenham gostado e que o lemon tenha sido bom. TT eu fiz até uma fic só pra re-aprender a fazer lemon... enfim, por favor, comentem e me digam o que acharam...

Bjus,

T&T


End file.
